Prince & Servant of Evil
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: El príncipe del reino morado, Ichi. Su sirviente con rostro similar, Kara. El destino de príncipe y sirviente se enlazan de una manera que el príncipe no es capaz de entender. "La canción de cuna que se enlaza a la destrucción comienza a moverse". Un amor no correspondido. Una revolución. "Si yo pudiera volver a renacer..." Fic inspirado en la historia del mal de Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, le mi con un nuevo fic, y no cualquier fic, sino uno inspirado en la historia más famosa de la Evillious Chronicles: Story of Evil. Ya era hora de que alguien empezará a escribir algo así, espere pero como nadie comenzaba pues comencé yo (?)**

 **Bueno, si conoces esta saga de canciones como si no, espero disfrutes el fic, estará estrechamente relacionado con la saga de vocaloid.**

 **Si no conoces o conoces la versión fake (en la que Miku es princesa) te daré la lista de canciones en orden para que las escuches antes o después de leer el fic, lista? Bien, estas son las canciones de la Story of Evil en orden:**

 **-Twiright Prank.**

 **-Daughter of Evil**

 **-Servant of Evil**

 **-Regreat Message**

 **-Daughter of White**

 **-Wooden girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~**

 **-Handbeat Clocktower**

 **-Blink (de Rin)**

 **-Keot Waiting for a Response (aunque el autor dijo que no era canónica podría darle un vistazo).**

 **Sólo on esas canciones, si conocían la "daughter of Green", "princesa of Blue", "daughter of revange", o cualquier otra son fakes.**

 **Bien, aclarado esto, pueden empezar el fic, sólo es el prólogo, muy corto, pero necesario.**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Osomatsu-san son propiedad de Akatsuka-sensei. Así mismo, la Story of Evil es propiedad de MOTHY (Aku no P), yo solo uso su material para fics.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ninguna de momento, pero habrá yaoi.**

 **Sin más, enjoy~**

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un gran y poderoso reino. A través de los siglos, en ese largo milenio, este reino se había mantenido invicto en innumerables guerras. Aliándose con los países más fuertes en todo tipo de conflictos, el reino de Rushinia prospero por todo ese milenio.

Y como era prospero, el resto de países querían las posesiones de Rushinia, por eso es que este reino no conseguía paz.

Hasta que, bajo el mandato de Hikaria Matsuzo, el 146° rey de Rushinia, y tres grandes héroes, el reino finalmente gozo de tiempos de paz.

Unos años después de aquella guerra, la reina, Hikaria Matsuyo quedo finalmente embarazada, el reino finalmente tendría un heredero.

Hasta que el destino de destrucción comenzase a moverse.

…

Rushinia es un reino grande, y bien ubicado, cerca de los mares y de la isla que representa el más poderoso poder militar, Rushinia tenía buena presencia en el continente Akatsuka.

El emblemático color del reino era morado, en todas sus variantes, lila, violeta, purpura, de todo. Las construcciones siempre eran representativas de Rushinia, casas grandes y bellas, pintorescas, calles de piedra, un reino bello, mirases por donde se mirase. Las personas siempre eran ambles. Un reino que era muy visitado por personas de cualquier región del continente.

El palacio real se encontraba ubicado en lo alto de una meseta, en la capital del reino, la edificación central era el palacio mismo, una construcción de tres pisos, grande y rectangular que se extendía a lo largo de la meseta. Las puertas centrales eran enormes, de la mejor madera y tallada bellamente con algunos diseños de arte moderno. Los pilares del palacio eran inmensos y bellos, y las paredes estaban recubiertas de grandes ventanas que daban eterna luz al palacio. El mismo estaba rodeado de muchos árboles, rodeando el perímetro cercano a las murallas que se erigían alrededor del palacio. A las puertas de este estaba una enorme fuente de un león alado, grande y bello esculpido en mármol, la fuente era enorme y el agua pura y cristalina. Mas al frente las puertas de gruesa madera que resguardaban el palacio, y pasándolas un camino labrado que bajaba una pendiente artificial para que la familia real llegase al pueblo.

Así mismo la construcción estaba rodeada de hermosas flores, las favoritas de la reina, todo tipo de bellas flores de todos colores, la favorita era la flor nacional, iris, creciendo bellas por todo el palacio, dándole un acogedor sentimiento de calidez.

El interior del palacio era extenso, las paredes interiores armonizaban con las rojizas alfombras que lo recubrían, las paredes estaban decoradas por bellas obras de arte, cuadros representativos de antiguos reyes, paisajes hermosos de otros reinos y Rushinia, personas con gran belleza y pinturas de ángeles bellos.

Había armaduras en cualquier corredor y muchos caros jarrones, regalos de otros reyes de otras naciones.

En resumen, el magnífico palacio se erigía bello, delicado y poderoso.

El salón principal era el salón del trono. Un enorme salón con bellas puertas de roble, los tronos del rey y la reina ubicados sobre unas escalinatas, de colores dorados, y el rojo fino rodeándolo todo en bellos cortinajes. Tras los tronos estaba un enorme ventanal, que por la altura del palacio, podía mostrar el reino.

En el trono, el rey Matsuzo se encontraba con un semblante preocupado. El hombre era levemente bajito, ya un poco regordete por gozar de mucha paz y banquetes, con una barba de varios días, y unas leves ojeras alrededor de sus ojos pardos. Vestía, como siempre, los ropajes reales y costosos que le hacían destacar como el rey. Su hermosa camisa de puntos de colores lilas, unos pantalones cómodos de color negro, y la roja capa de terciopelo. Sobre su camiseta la dorada corona real.

En la sala permanecía la corte del rey, los tres héroes de guerra que pelearon valientemente junto a su señor.

El capitán de la guardia real, un hombre llamado Shikai Tougou, era alto, robusto, de cabello negro y ojos de color castaño rojizo. Su rostro destacaba por sus facciones varoniles y su fuerte mandíbula. El orgullo rodeaba su aura. Usaba una armadura roja con bordes dorados, la espada estaba enfundada en su vaina, grande y roja, regalo del rey en la pasada guerra, usaba una capa también rojiza con un broche de rubí. Estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado en la pared.

El jefe de los sirvientes del palacio, antiguo espía del reino Asumotia, y poderoso combatiente a pesar del puesto "reservado", Hitode Iyami. Vestía con una camiseta fina de color blanco, una chaqueta morado oscuro y unos pantalones de vestir a juego con finos zapatos. Iyami tenía cabello dorado (*), ojos de un interesante color turquesa, esa aura de belleza propia de los habitantes de Asumotia, pero sus dientes incisivos eran un poco más largos que lo normal. Tenía un porte altivo y ceño fruncido.

El tercer héroe era el hechicero de la corte. Kurokku Chorome. El joven hombre era alto, de piel blanca, un extraño color de ojos, verdes y místicos. Usaba lentes, y su ropaje no se distinguía entre la capa verde oscuro que usaba sobre sí. Su expresión era tranquila y casi imperturbable.

— ¿Hay algo que le preocupe su alteza? —pregunto tentativamente Iyami. Se notaba que su rey estaba preocupado, probablemente porque su mujer se encontraba dando a luz en estos momentos.

— Chorome me ha hablado de una terrible profecía.

Los dos hombres, en apariencia, mayores, miraron al joven de lentes. Este, con un gesto de la mano los acomodo.

— ¿Qué clase de profecía has predicho mago? —pregunto Tougou, alzando su ceja levemente, en otro tiempo pudo haberse burlado del hombre y su "magia", pero en la antigua guerra ya había quedado claro que Chorome era un poderoso hechicero, y que sus profecías se cumplían en un 80%.

El joven suspiro levemente, como si dudase en dar a conocer la noticia a los demás, pero ya que eran tres héroes…

— Eh tenido una resiente visión, la reina dará a luz a un par de gemelos, y en las manos de uno de ellos correrá la destrucción de Rushinia. El rey está preocupado por ese hecho, solo eso —comento como si no fuera nada, y para él no lo era, podría verse joven, pero era un hombre que había vivido ya casi medio milenio. Desde que el antiguo y poderoso reino de Kizubi cayera, en el año 01 del nuevo calendario.

Los otros dos hombres miraron sorprendidos al hechicero de la corte.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente-zanzu? —dijo Iyami, con su muletilla característica de su reino natal.

— Eso es terrible majestad, ¿cómo sabremos cuál de los dos niños condenara el reino? —pregunto Tougou, levemente preocupado.

El rey se veía abatido e incapaz de responder.

— ¿No puedes tu predecirlo Chorome-zanzu?

— Incluso si pudiera, ¿qué caso habría?, los dos son gemelos, puedo señalar a uno y de nada serviría si resulta que es el otro.

Los cuatro hombres permanecieron en silencio.

— De todas maneras no es necesario hacer algo ahora, el tiempo en que la profecía ocurra no está cerca de todas maneras —comento el de lentes con leve aburrimiento—, sería mejor observar a los dos herederos, en cuanto tengan edad para asumir el trono, nosotros habremos visto quién es digno y quién podría destruirlo todo.

Los hombres escucharon, entonces, las propuestas del aparente adivino. Chorome solo pensaba que debía evitar que aquella vieja sombra actuase sobre los niños. Estaba seguro que aquellos dos no debían renacer en este mundo, al menos no en ese periodo.

…

Unas horas después el reino se regodeaba en celebraciones llenas de euforia, la reina había dado a luz a dos príncipes, gemelos, un acontecimiento único en Rushinia desde que este reino se fundara. La leyenda de los gemelos era una historia que había llegado a Rushinia desde el antiguo reino de Kizubi.

En las habitaciones de la reina, esta descansaba fatigada. La habitación era grande y bella, ricamente decorada con las más finas pinturas y bellos jarrones, la cama era enorme y cómoda, en colores morados también, un candelabro proveía de luz, la telaraña en que estaba construido era una hermosa pieza de arte.

La mujer estaba en la cama, recobrando las fuerzas, tenía el cabello levemente largo, negro, sus ojos eran de un bello color azul morado, usaba lentes normalmente, pero estos se encontraban en la cómoda al lado de ella.

Las mucamas y la partera se encontraban aun atendiendo en la habitación, el rey usaba una bella silla para descansar, tomaba con fuerza la pálida mano de su esposa. Ese parto fue riesgoso.

— Han nacido dos niños fuertes y sanos, Matsuyo —decía el rey, su voz llena de afecto, e incapaz de decirle a su esposa tan cruel pesadilla.

La mujer solo asentía.

Pronto la partera traía a los dos hijos en sus manos, tan iguales, de pálidas pieles y negros cabellos.

El mayor fue tendido al padre, el menor a la madre.

— Mira que bellos son tus hijos, mi rey.

— Si, pero solo porque tú me los diste, mi bella reina —dijo el rey, con voz emocionada, casi olvidando la profecía,

Eran dos pequeñas, pequeñas, bolitas peludas y rosadas, con sus regordetes cachetes y bellos ojos azul morado, iguales a los de la reina.

— ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarles mi rey?

— Veamos, el mayor… ¿qué nombre debiera tener?, nunca eh sido bueno para esto.

— Bien, el mayor debería ser… mmm… ¿qué tal Ichiryuu?

— Si, me gusta, es un bello nombre para el primogénito —decía con cariño, la mano del mayor de los gemelos sostenia con fuerza su dedo índice.

— Entonces el segundo hijo debe tener un nombre igual de genial, ¿cierto?, veamos —la reina meció levemente al menor de sus hijos, el cual parecía que iba a dormirse en cualquier momento— tú serás… Kanata… si, me gusta ese nombre, Kanata.

— Entonces serán Ichiryuu y Kanata —dijo el rey, con algunas lágrimas, no podía evitar pensar en que alguno de sus hijos podría traer la destrucción al reino, luego de pelear cinco siglos por la paz. — Ichi y Kana…

...

En un reino lejano, la reina daba a luz a una saludable niña de negro cabello y pálida piel. Las personas la felicitaban, pero en los ojos de esa mujer sólo había locura

...

 _La canción de cuna que se enlaza al destino de destrucción esta por moverse._

* * *

 **(*)Sip, use a Iyami del f6, demándenme!**

 **Bueno, esto tan corto sólo es el prólogo, los demás capítulos serán, poco a poco, más largos. Tenía tantas ganas de escribir esto que ya no aguante.**

 **La historia está un poco pegada a la original, espero les guste.**

 **Adivinen quien papel tienen los personajes de Osomatsu-san en esto!.**

 **Buen, sobre los nombres, debo decir que los pensé sería y largamente. Ichimatsu no suena mucho nombre de príncipe caprichoso. Así que le puse Ichiryuu, significa "primer dragón". Para Kara escogí Kanata, un nombre que no durará mucho, Kanata escrito con los kanji de "él" y "persona", me gusta! Aunque signifique "allá". Además suena como Kara, Kana.**

 **Los apellidos estas relacionados con los apellidos originales de los protas de Story of Evil.**

 **Hikari es un combinación de las palabras Hikari (luz) y Kyara (portar), juntos significan "portar Lux", ese es el nombre de Lucifer, patrono e la soberbia, el pecado que comete Rin en la canción "daughter of Evil". Como no podía poner el apellido original (Lucifenia), lo cambie por este, pa que suene oriental.**

 **El apellido de Iyami, Hitode, esta inspirado en Mariana, la ama de llaves de la historia original, su nombre significa "estrella de mar", estrella de mar en japonés es "Hitode". También luce bello porque el país de origen de msriam (asmodean) es el país donde aconteció la canción de la lujuria de la saga de los 7 pecados capitales de vocaloid.**

 **El apellido de Tougou, Shikai es una composición de shi (muerte) y Kai de hakai (destrucción), que es una versión japonesa dl apellido original del guardia de armas. Avadonia. Tougou juega el papel de Leonhart.**

 **El apellido e Choro, Kurokku, es como se dice "clock" en japonés, inspirado en el clockworker de su homologación del fic, elluka clockworker, la hechicera de la corte. Chorome lo tome prestado del fic de Nanami chan, me gusta como suena porque parece una descomposición e la palabra Chrome, me recuerda a Chrome Dokuro de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Bien. Para no reburujarlas (?) Tanto, veamos a los personajes que aparecieron.**

 **-Matsuzo**

 **-Tougou**

 **-Iyami**

 **-Choro**

 **-Matsuyo**

 **-Ichi**

 **-Kara.**

 **Los papeles que juegan son:**

 **-Rey**

 **-Capitan de la Guardia Real.**

 **-Amo de llaves del palacio**

 **-Hehicero**

 **-Reyna**

 **-prinncipe mayor**

 **-prinncipe menor.**

 **Y sus representantes en la saga del mal de vocaloid son:**

 **-Rey Arth Lucifen (vocaloid: un Len adulto)**

 **-Capitan Leonhart Avadonia (vocaloid Leon)**

 **-Ama de llaves Mariana Futapie (vocaloid: miriam)**

 **-Hechicera Elluka Clockworker (vocaloid: Luka)**

 **-Reyna Ann Lucifen (vocaloid: sweetAnn)**

 **-princesa mayor: Riliane Lucifen (vocaloid: Rin)**

 **-prinncipe menor: Alexiel Lucifen/Allen Avadonia (vocaloid Len)**

 **Sobre el nombre de los reinos. Los nombres originales son "Lucifenia", "Asmodean", y "Levianta", obviamente nomouedo usarlos porque contrastan con lo japonés, así que busqué el nombre de los demonios y los targiverse a los nombres lpdados. Lucifer se pronuncia "Rushifa", sólo puse "Rushi" y el "nia" de Lucife _nia._ Levianta viene de Leviatán,q ue significa "enrollado", enrollado en japonés es "Kizu", bi viene de "hebi" (serpiente), Leviatán es una gigantesca serpiente marina. Asmodean sólo lo puse al azar 😉😋**

 **Luego verán más tergiversaciones, no les confundamos más.**

 **Puede que esto sea confuso, pero no duden en preguntarme cualquier duda. En cuanto pasen los capítulos entenderán. Eso es si no conocen la Historia Original de la "Story of Evil".**

 **No se que mas decir, así que esto será todo por hoy.ñcualquier duda, o sugerencia, siempre es bienvenida en un review.**

 **Ciao~~**

 **Recuerden, dudas dejenmelas, porque la Story of Evil es complicada!**

 **Ahora si, bye bye~~**


	2. Twiright Prank

**Hello there, lamento bastante la tardanza, el trabajo es un horror. Pero aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Sin advertencias de momento.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los Matsus son propiedad de Akatsuka-sensei, la Story of Evil es de MOTHY.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Twiright Prank**_

Aquel día cada una de las personas del reino se encontraba ajetreada, trabajando más duro que lo acostumbrado.

El panadero tenía ayuda de muchas mujeres del reino para apurarse a hornear ricos panes y pasteles. La señorita de la florería tenía ayuda de jóvenes mujeres para los arreglos florales y de jóvenes hombres para transportarlos al palacio. Las personas se apresuraban a decorar el reino con los colores del mismo, las distintas tonalidades del morado. En moños y listones, en flores para las calles, en serpentinas y adornos de papel.

El palacio era el lugar más ajetreado. Los sirvientes estaban corriendo de un lado para el otro desde antes del amanecer. Limpiando cada rincón del bello palacio real, sacándole brillo a cada cosa, que el piso fuera tan limpio que sirviese de espejo. Que los adornos estuvieran en su lugar, que el banquete estuviera por terminarse. Y como si fuera poco, debían procurarles guardias a los demás visitantes reales y nobles de los reinos vecinos. Pronto vendría la embarcación del reino amarillo, la reina Totoko vendría junto al príncipe Jyushihiko. La persona favorita de los príncipes gemelos.

¿A qué se debería tal alboroto?

Claro, era el cumpleaños número 6 de los jóvenes y traviesos príncipes. Y era celebrado por todo lo alto en el reino.

Por ciertos, estos estaban…

— Ichi niisama…

— Guarda silencio Kana, ya verás cómo lo logramos. Tougou-san me hablo de ello la otra vez en clases.

— Pero padre y madre se enojaran… si desaparecemos, ellos…

— ¡Pero no lo sabrán! Venga Kana, saldremos a jugar y regresaremos antes del ocaso, nadie sabrá que nos fuimos.

— Iyami-san podría saberlo…

— Y lo sabrá cómo no camines más pronto, ya estamos cerca de la puerta secreta.

— Pero…

— ¡Basta de peros! Confía en tu hermano mayor, yo sé que las cosas van a estar bien, además, es nuestro cumpleaños, se supone que en nuestro cumpleaños debemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

— … Esta bien, si niisama lo dice, está bien.

— ¡Ese es mi hermanito!, ahora hay que darnos prisa.

Los dos príncipes gemelos se había ido de sus habitaciones privadas. Escaparon sería otra manera de decirlo.

El príncipe mayor, Ichiryuu, estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, era bastante caprichoso y consentido, tan acostumbrado a que las cosas se hicieran de acuerdo a como él lo quisiera. No admitía réplicas de los demás, y solo estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su querido hermano menor.

Kanata por otro lado, siendo el príncipe menor, estaría acostumbrado a todo tipo de mimos, pero el joven príncipe era sorprendentemente responsable para su edad. Incluso si él era un príncipe no se creía superior a los sirvientes del palacio, no era caprichoso y siempre era atento con las personas a su alrededor.

Sin embargo Kanata siempre terminaba cediendo a la voluntad de Ichiryuu, su querido hermano mayor. Por eso acepto salir a escondidas del palacio para jugar con su hermano mayor.

Hace un par de días Tougou-san, el capitán de la guardia real, les había hablado sobre las rutas de evacuación de emergencia, y que la realeza tenía puertas secretas en muchas partes del palacio para escapar. Tougou era una de las pocas personas que se sabía cada uno de los pasadizos secretos.

Y con interés Ichiryuu había estudiado la mayoría de las entradas secretas. Cuando algo captaba el interés del mimado príncipe este hacía todo lo posible por saber más de ello, le hacía sentir que de esa manera, al saber más, era más suyo y de Kana. Si, aunque era mimado una sola cosa era cierta, todo cuanto el príncipe tenía era de su hermanito también.

Por eso quería darle un regalo especial a Kana, quien últimamente no parecía tan dulce y contento como de costumbre, quería llevarlo al lugar secreto que encontró.

Así que ambos príncipes acordaron ir luego del medio día.

Ichiryuu y Kanata vestían de manera sencilla, o lo más sencillo que ambos niños de 6 años podía pensar.

El gemelo mayor vestía unos pantalones blancos de algodón y una camiseta negra con bordes dorados, con un chaleco a juego, eso era lo más sencillo que podía vestir el caprichoso primer hijo, no estaba dispuesto a pedir ropas de plebeyos a plebeyos.

El gemelo menor, por otro lado, vestía unos pantaloncillos que consiguió de Chibita, uno de los nuevos sirvientes, quién era un niño como él, quizá un poco más bajo, pero de alguna manera logro entrar en esos pequeños pantaloncillos. También llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca.

Ambos caminaban por los oscuros corredores de las alas suroeste del palacio, las más abandonadas.

Kana, quien tenía miedo de la oscuridad, iba aferrado a su hermano mayor, quien también tenía algo de miedo, pero con fiero orgullo, se negaba a demostrar alguna debilidad, sobretodo delante de su hermano menor.

Ambos caminaban pasillo a pasillo, mirando paranoicamente a cualquier esquina, esperando no encontrar fantasmas, aunque Ichi dijera que él buscaba personas escondidas para detenerlos.

Finalmente, luego de atravesar tantos pasillos y bajar y subir escaleras, llegaron a un cuarto vacío.

Era, quizá, solo un cuarto bodega. Ya que había muchas cajas en él, cajas que los gemelos no tenían interés en abrir. Había también un espejo al fondo, semi cubierto de una polvorienta sábana blanca. Ichi se quedó un momento mirando el espejo antes de regresar al mundo real.

En la pared contraria a la puerta, justo en el centro, había una chimenea algo vieja y maltrecha, junto a esta había un cuadro de algún pasado ancestro. Este era un hombre alto y rubio, bastante guapo también, de ojos azules y mirada triste. Eso pensó Kanata al verlo.

— Vamos Kana, ayúdame a voltear el retrato, según _mis_ investigaciones —ah, había dicho "mis" de manera orgullosa de nuevo, tan presumido, pensó Kanata con cariño— detrás del cuadro esta una especie de switch, al tirar de él se abrirá el paisaje secreto. ¡Donde termine será donde pasaremos el día juntos jugando!

Kanata asintió animado. Ambos chicos dejaron unas bolsas que llevaban colgadas en el suelo. Dentro iba empacada su merienda.

Con mucho cuidado ambos niños movieron el gran recuadro, inseguros de poder quitarlo sin armar un jaleo, ya que parecía pesado y seguro que ni entre ambos podrían moverlo a salvo al suelo.

— ¡Aquí esta niisama! —dijo Kanata con mucho entusiasmo, justo detrás del cuadro estaba una especie de botón rojo, lleno de polvo. Ichiryuu hizo un gesto de asco, así que saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, envolvió su mano con él, y presiono el switch.

Escucharon un traquetear detrás de él así que regresaron el cuadro a su posición original y se dirigieron al origen del ruido. Era la chimenea, la pared de esta se removía lenta y ruidosamente, cayendo de ella pequeñas piedras y mucha tierra.

— Tch —chasqueo la lengua el mayor—, ojala no hiciera tanto ruido, si nos escuchan en los pisos de abajo nuestra escapada estará echada a perder.

Finalmente, para lo que al príncipe mayor se le figuro horas, la pequeña puerta secreta se abrió en su totalidad. Estaba oscuro y estrecho, para disgusto de Kana.

Sin embargo, gracias al ruido, ambos príncipes creían que alguien podría aparecer en cualquier momento, así que tragándose el disgusto por el pasaje secreto, y pensando en las aventuras que tendrían al atravesarlo, se metieron por el estrecho lugar y comenzaron su andar.

Bajaron algunas escaleras, y cuando estaban en piso de nuevo vieron una antorcha, Ichiryuu la tomo y la prendió con uno de los aparatos más modernos que recibieron de regalo el año pasado del príncipe Jyushihiko.

Así anduvieron ambos príncipes, por el oscuro corredor, por lo que parecía horas, con el fuego como única fuente de luz.

Hasta que finalmente, cuando la antorcha parecía que iba a apagarse en cualquier momento, Ichiryuu hoco con una pared.

— ¿Estas bien, niisama? —pregunto Kanata, preocupado por su hermano.

El príncipe mayor solo maldijo por lo bajo, de la misma manera en que Iyami lo hacía cuando un sirviente no hacia sus tareas apropiadamente. Se sobo la nariz, donde fue el impacto, por suerte no sangraba o se hinchaba. Pero sus ojos sí que se llenaron de lágrimas, casi quería ponerse a llorar, pero su orgullo era mucho mayor.

— Ayúdame a empujar la pared Kana, según lo que dijo Tougou-san, empujando un poco las paredes de los pasillos secretos se abren, pero solo abren empujando desde adentro, así que no debemos dejar que se cierre.

— Si, niisama.

Así ambos pequeños empujaron con todas sus fuerzas la pared, la cual cedió luego de unos momentos.

Ambos salieron de la oscuridad, aliviados de que el fresco aire acariciase sus negros cabellos. Tomaron unos segundos para regular su respiración, y cuando ya creían estar bien, observaron el lugar, con mucha curiosidad.

El camino secreto los había conducido hasta lo que parecían unas ruinas, rodeadas de algunos árboles, Ichiryuu miro a su alrededor, para luego caminar hacía cierta dirección.

— Por aquí Kana —dijo, el menor lo siguió.

Fuera de los arboles había un vasto océano, había llegado hasta el mar. El rostro de ambos niños se ilumino con alegría, casi nunca podía dejar el palacio, sus padres siempre decían que afuera era peligroso.

Durante toda la tarde ambos chicos jugaron en el mar, sin adentrarse mucho en él. Buscaron algunas conchas de mar y competían por ver quien encontraba más.

En ese momento, mientras Kanata estaba buscando alguna grande y bonita encontró algo negro sobresaliendo de entre la arena.

Curioso, el príncipe menor se acercó y desenterró lo que era una pequeña caja negra, con ornamentos dorados y palabras extrañas que nunca había visto antes.

— Que bonita que es —dijo, embelesado por la bella cubierta de la caja negra, abriéndola para ver su interior, estaba forrado por lo que parecía terciopelo color marrón, dentro de la caja había un pequeño espejo de mano color dorado y una copa rojiza. Entusiasmado por su bello descubrimiento pensó en llamar a su gemelo— Ichi…

— Ara, ¿qué haces con mi caja, baiat (*)?

Quien estaba frente a él era una chica, era alta, guapa, de piel pálida, cabello castaño oscuro, y unos vivaces ojos rojos, usaba un bonito vestido rojo con encajes color negro, un corset también negro, y llevaba un paraguas negro en manos.

Kanata, abrumado por aquellos ojos que desprendían malicia hacia él, cayó asustado, la caja resbalo de sus manos, la copa y el espejo salieron volando.

La guapa mujer le sonrió afiladamente, Kanata estaba seguro de que se trataba de un demonio con forma de mujer, su piel se ponía de gallina y sentía como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Ella solamente se inclinó y recogió la copa rojiza, entre sus finas manos la copa adquiría un color sangriento.

— ¡Niisama! —grito el pequeño, asustado.

Ichiryuu salió, casi como si hubiese aparecido, rápidamente de sabrá dios donde. El mayor se posó frente a su hermano menor, con los brazos extendidos, tratando de defenderlo de la emblemática mujer.

Ella solo largo una risa, frívola y aterradora, que puso la piel chinita en el mayor e hizo que el menor llorara. Pero la mujer solo les sonrió afiladamente, sus ojos rojos eran aterradores, y les dio la espalda, sentada junto al mar, parecía no importarle que se ensuciase su bello vestido. La copa aun en sus manos, ella la miraba, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

— No llores Kana —dijo Ichiryuu, recobrando la compostura, él también se había asustado mucho, pero tenía que permanecer fuerte por su hermanito—, ya todo está bien, vamos, comamos y luego regresamos.

El menor asintió, Ichiryuu lo ayudo a levantarse, no sin antes fijar su mirada en un brillante y dorado objeto. Un bonito espejo de mano. El príncipe lo tomo.

— Lo encontré en esta caja —dijo el menor, ya un poco más calmado, tomando la caja negra entre sus manos.

— Que bonita —dijo el mayor, con un extraño tono en su voz, uno que Kanata no había escuchado antes.

Ambos gemelos se paralizaron ante la risa aguda y fría de la mujer, quien ahora los veía atentamente.

— Deberías dejar las cosas en su lugar, antes de que algo malo pase, pequeño baiat —dijo la mujer, para luego seguir ensimismada en la copa.

— Vamos Kana —dijo Ichi, mirando a la mujer con desconfianza, en seguida él joven príncipe se encamino.

Kanata solo miro un poco más a la mujer, dispuesto a seguir a su hermano, cuando escucho un murmullo venir de ella.

— Aunque es muy probable que el _destino de destrucción_ ya comenzó a moverse…

Kanata no se detuvo a preguntar por tales extrañas palabras.

Ambos hermanos se habían alejado de la mujer, manteniendo una prudente distancia, pero vigilándola, por si se atrevía a hacer algo, Ichiryuu tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Finalmente cuando ambos acordaron que habían dejado una buena distancia entre la mujer decidieron ocultar el tesoro de la cajita, así que nuevamente la enterraron en la caja, prometiéndose llevarse lo que había dentro cuando la mujer ya no estuviera.

En cuanto terminaron ellos escucharon las campanas de la iglesia a los lejos, ya estaba siendo hora de regresar. Pero primero sería comer sus meriendas, sentaron en una piedras cerca del mar, donde sacaron su merienda, era el postre favorito de Ichiryuu, imagawayaki (**) relleno de peras.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a comer, ya un poco más animados, y acordaron regresar al castillo luego de eso.

Sin embargo, la extraña mujer se acercó a ellos, sus ojos brillaban con ese aterrador tinte carmesí, la sonrisa en sus labios mostraba un par de caninos muy afilados, casi como si fueran colmillos.

— Eso se ve muy rico, baieti (***), ¿por qué no me dan un poco? —pregunto amablemente, aun así, su voz seguía sonando un poco aterradora.

Ichiryuu afilo la mirada, escondiendo su deliciosa mirada de los rojizos ojos de aquella mujer. La única persona con la que compartiría su merienda era solamente Kanata.

— ¡Piérdete, no pienso darte de comer de mi merienda! —Ichiryuu nunca admitiría que la mirada de la mujer lo puso un poco nervioso, nunca asustado, así que guardo su merienda de nuevo y le dio la espalda, alejándose un poco—, vamos Kanata, regresemos rápido, antes de que ese demonio nos coma —ordeno el mayor.

Kanata se dispuso rápidamente a seguir a su hermano, pero le dio una última mirada a la mujer. Quien ya no tenía el rostro aterrador, solo una expresión que el hijo menor llamaría "de miseria".

— Tengo tanta hambre, tanta que ni devorando al mundo entero la saciaría —murmuro, de manera lastimera.

El menor de los príncipes se sintió mal, el comía siempre, así que raramente sentía hambre, solo la sentía cuando jugaba mucho y olvidaba ir a las comidas. Pero nunca había padecido hambre real. Seguro eso era doloroso. Sintiéndose mal por ella le ofreció su comida, él senaria en el banquete más de noche.

— Toma, puedes comer lo que queda de mis imagawayaki, son de peras, no es mucho… pero… —el príncipe guardo silencio, no encontrando más palabras.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente, pero él gesto se veía innatural en ella, así que los vellos de la nuca de Kanata se erizaron. Ella tomo lo que quedaba del postre, rosando las manos del príncipe. Las manos de la mujer estaban heladas.

— Gracias mi noble príncipe —dijo, haciendo una reverencia ligera, casi burlesca—, en pago de su generosidad, le diré un secreto…

— ¡Apúrate Kanata! —escucho a su hermano mayor a lo lejos.

Kanata escucho el secreto del mar, y agradeció a la mujer, alejándose de allí. Ya luego le diría a su hermano el maravilloso secreto que ahora sabía él.

Cuando Kanata finalmente llego hasta Ichiryuu regresaron al castillo, tomados de la mano, el mayor reprendía al menor por regalarle la comida a alguien más, el menor no veía la hora de revelarle el secreto a su hermano.

La enigmática mujer los siguió viendo mientras se alejaban por el bosque, la copa seguía en sus manos, aquella copa que la había condenado.

— Esos niños son verdaderamente como el día y la noche. Es una pena que el destino de destrucción ya este enlazado a ellos —dijo a la nada.

— De todas formas, ya no me concierne, después de todo, soy un demonio —sonrió a sí misma, escuchando los pasos de aquel malvado ser a sus espaldas—, así que debo regresar a mi contenedor…

…

Ambos hermanos fueron regañados fuertemente por su desaparición. Tougou sabía de qué manera desaparecieron, así que prometió tener vigiladas las entradas secretas, solo para que ambos hermanos se dieran cuenta de la situación. Ambos eran los príncipes herederos, y unos niños eran blancos fáciles para quienes quisieran asesinarlos.

El rey estaba enfermo, y ya los nobles y la corte estaban velando sus propios intereses. Solo uno de los príncipes sería coronado rey, y serían capaces de matar al otro niño si fuera una molestia para ellos.

De todas maneras, los dos gemelos disfrutaron su fiesta de cumpleaños, son preocuparse por nada más, ni siquiera recordaron hablar de la mujer de rojo que encontraron en la playa, del cofre negro ni del espejo de mano que estaba en el cuarto del mayor de los herederos.

…

Un tiempo después el rey murió por su enfermedad. Tiempo después la reina le siguió. Dejando como gobernante a su hijo único.

Hikaria Ichiryuu.

* * *

 **(*) Niño en rumano. Explicaría a que se debe, pero quizá los termine revolviendo. Así que dejemos que la historia fluya…**

 **(**) Imagawayaki, en el episodio 6 o 7, ese mismo donde Totty tiene empleo, los sextillizos se pelean por unos panecillos rellenos, esos son los imagawayaki. Pensé en el brioche, pero mejor algo que les gusta a los Matsus XD**

 **(***) Niños en rumano, el plural de baiat.**

 **Bueno, me tarde mucho en sacarlo, pese a todo, supongo que fue porque la inspiración no venia.**

 **Sobre el otro fic, el de Tougou y Atsushi, le presete la memoria donde lo tenia a una tia, y adivinen quien la formateo. Pensó que se la regale. Asi que estoy re escribiendo todo, pero me falta un buen tramo, quieren que suba lo que ya llevo?**

 **En fin, gracias por leer!**

 **Ahora, responder reviews**

 ***-x-Chappy-x  
Gracias por el review! No creo que sea tan genial como para tocar el cieo ñuñ Pero gracias! A penas va a empezar lo mero bueno, ya este fue como el segundo intro. Ahora si ya se desarrollara la historia XD Me alegro darte felicidad, espero seguir dándotela! Si la cosa ira por el manga, quiza modifique algunas cosas, Kana dejara de ser Kana para volverse Kara, y es gracioso que le haya asignado los personasjes a los Matsu, porque con las nuevas canciones (la trinidad de lucifenia) creo que ahora les va mejor a Tougou, Iyami, y Choro los personajes que les di! Jajaja, pensé mucho sobre que personajes asignarle a cada quien. Actualmente ya asigne otro, puedes adivinar que personaje es en el cannon de Evillious y cual es el personaje del matsumundo que lo representa? Lo se, con la tortura de Tougou asignarlo a héroe, pero viendo al nueva canción, creo que le va perfecto! Ya asigne a todos los personajes de la Historia del Mal, desde los gemelos, hasta Gast Venom y Lily Mouchet, fue difícil, porque en el Matsumundo no hay gran variedad de personajes Xd Y me niego a usar OC´s X). Sobre el resto de la historia, ya tengo todo planeado, supongo que además de yaoi e incesto no habrá muchos cambios kufufufu, oh mein gott, va a ver muchas cosas subidas de tono XD, hay que recompensar lo del árbol lesbiano! En fin, espero te guste este capi, perdón la demora. Amo tus reviews largo! Gracias de nuevo, bye bye.**

 **+-xxaph-mexicoxx  
Gracias por el review, espero te gustaran los videos y ahora el fic ;)**

 ***-Witheredxstar  
Gracias por el review! Espero te guste este capi.**

 **Eso es todo, gracias también a los que dan favs y follows.  
espero les gustara el capi.**

 **Ciao ciao**


End file.
